Here in My Heart
by Kurosu
Summary: AU, AeRuf songfic. Stalker-ish sweet?


Here in My Heart

> **IMPORTANT STUFF (I guess):** Squaresoft owns _Final Fantasy VII_, and the song, "Here in My Heart", is sung by Aaron Kwok.  


**~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~**  


> _'Happiness isn't forever.... but love is...'_  
  
He groaned painfully, clutching his head like someone was pounding a hammer against it. His eyes were still shut as he grabbed a pillow and smothered it over his head, hoping to stop the throbbing headache. He rolled onto his stomach as the pain gradually subsided. He pushed the pillow from his face and peeked at his surroundings.  
  
Strangely, the room didn't look like his at all. He rubbed his eyes, making sure he wasn't hallucinating, but it truly wasn't his room. The floral wallpaper definitely gave it all away. He laid on his back again, completely sprawled out on the girlish bed. The covers only draped over the lower half of his bed, leaving his chest bare to the morning coolness.  
  
His blue eyes roamed the room, and a faint smile played on his lips as he recognized every little detail of the place. Even the lavendar fragrance began to overwhelm him as he closed his eyes, wanting to return to the warmth of sleep. He buried his head partially into a pillow, taking in his peaceful environment.  


  
**An Aeris & Rufus Romance Songfic**  
  
**Here in My Heart**  
  
written by [K-chan][1]  
  


> But a while later, a soft melody drifted in the air. The music was gentle and serene, so filled with romance that it was something he expected her to be listening to. He remained still in the bed, but his eyes were staring straight ahead, nothing particular at the wall. As he listened to the music, his thoughts were slowly focusing on her.  

> 
>   
More importantly was how in the world he ended up at her place, in her bed. He remembered being out with the guys at the bar, and sure enough they were practically dead drunk on their way home. But he should've known better when he was out with Reno and the others.  
  
He brushed last night's incident aside and sighed, closing his eyes slowly, but they immediately snapped open again when lyrics accompanied the music.  

>
>> _Here in my heart,_  
_There's a place for your love._  

> 
> It was unexplanable the way those words hit him, directly at his heart, as if it was telling him he was at a point in his life where he should be thinking about her and the relationship they had.  

>
>> _Spending my lifetime searching for you._  

> 
> She was definitely a special girl, one in a million, but up till now, their relationship had only been platonic, even though he thought of her as being more. He just never said anything, afraid of rejection and being left alone again. His childhood had been one of abandonment after his mother passed away, leaving him in the care--or lack there of--of his father, who was a shrewd businessman.  

>
>> _Here in my soul,_  
_I call out your name_  
_A thousand times,_  

> 
> But it was her that brought brightness and happiness into his life, and he didn't want to ruin what they had. After a long day at the office, he could always visit her and be welcomed by her beautiful smiles, a priceless treasure in his heart. Being with her was like eternity in Heaven, and it felt so good to hold her in his arms.  
  
He would never forget the first time of having her against him. She had lived in the slums all of her life while he was fortunate to have a luxurious life above the plates, but Fate had brought them together, and he intended to never let her go. It took lots of breath for him to persuade her to move into the huge company with him, but in the end, he had his way. He could see his angel every day, and at every hour if he wanted to.  

>
>> _Won't you stay  
A while  
With me  
Here in my heart.  
_
> 
> He had been completely immersed in his memories and the romantic melody that he didn't realize the bedroom door quietly opened. "RuRu?" the sweet voice called, "Are you awake?"  
  
"Hmm?" he peered over at the brunette, who opened the door wider, and walked towards him. She giggled at his sleepy appearance and sat on the edge of the bed, ruffling his blonde hair. He grabbed her hand and then pulled her whole self into the bed, next to him. Closing her eyes, she didn't protest as he held her against him.  
  
Pressed against his bare chest, she listened intently to the beat of his hear as if it was her favorite melody. She felt his hand brushing through her caramel locks of hair, and a deep sigh escaped his lips after he inhaled her lovely scent. Her arms around him tightened, not wanting to ever leave the blissful moment. How she had longed to be in his arms once more, bathed in the warmth and security that only he could only give her. But it had always been just that and nothing more for years.  
  
Neither would risk the precious comfort they brought to each other, but they could no longer deny the deep emotions that laid in their hearts.  
  
She didn't know how long they were wrapped in each other's presence, but she eventually noticed his steady breathing and wondered if he had returned to slumber land. She did her best not to wake him as she move her head a bit to get a better view of his face, and she had been right. He unconsciously tightened his hold on her, mumbling her name in his sleeping state.  
  
She giggled, and mischievous idea surfaced in her head, but she had to give him a chance. "Ne RuRu," she cooed, somewhat sitting up but his arms were still around her body. She inched up close to his face and whispered, "RuRu? Time for breakfast." He only grumbled and removed his arms from her, rolling onto his side with his back facing her.  
  
She crossed her arms and pouted adorably. "Well I did warn you." A huge smile replaced her small frown, and she dived at him, tickling at his most weakest spots. Of course his immediate reaction was to leap out of bed in surprise, but that was only half of his response.  
  
"AERIS!" he called between the fits of laughter. He simmered down when he caught her hands and pushed her back on the bed. He pressed his body on top of her so she wouldn't escape. He smirked, giving her the evil look playfully, "Now you'll understand why no one crosses Rufus Shinra." And he began to tickle her, returning what she had poured onto him, and her melodic laughter echoed through the apartment.  
  
  
That afternoon in his office, Rufus pushed aside a folder of documents and glanced at the clock on the wall. It was two minutes till two, so when it was exactly three on the dot, the door to his office opened, and Aeris entered. He smiled as she walked towards him, carrying a tray of tea and refreshments.  
  
He watched her intently as she poured the hot tea into two cups. She handed him one and took the other for herself. Finding a nice, empty spot on his desk, she sat there and looked through the folders of projects he had been reading. She asked him a few questions about work, to which he would always pinch her nose and say she was getting to nosy.  

>
>> _Here in my heart,_  
_There's a place for your love._  

> 
> It was during their playfulness that a red-head interrupted them. Reno gave the two a naughty look as a blushing Aeris moved out of Rufus's hold and stood to the side. Rufus flicked a loose strand of hair from eyes, looking annoyed from the interruption and Reno's lack of manner as he helped himself to the tea and snacks.  

>
>> _Spending my lifetime searching for you.  
_
> 
> Finally Rufus had enough of Reno's poor excuse of being there (because he was bored) and not to mention his flirting with Aeris, so the blonde shoved him out of the office. He slammed the door in Reno's face, and a wide grin grew on the red-head's face when he heard the door lock from the inside.  

>
>> _Here in my soul,  
I call out your name  
A thousand times,  
_
> 
> He brushed a hand through his hair and sighed with great relief that it was only him and Aeris again. He looked up at the girl to find her standing by the wall of glass that overlooked the city of Midgar. Her back was faced to him as he strolled up behind her and hugged her.  

>
>> _Won't you stay  
A while  
With me  
Here in my heart.  
_
> 
> He laid his head on her left shoulder, burying it partially into her hair. All sorts of thoughts ran through his mind, like when this happiness would just disappear. One day she would tire of him and living in the Shinra building and leave them all together.  

>
>> _Here in my heart,  
I call out your name  
A thousand times,  
_
> 
> Aeris placed her hands over his and gave it a strong squeeze, reassuring him of her place by his side.  

>
>> _Please stay,_  

> 
> He turned her around to face him and touched her delicate face, caressing her soft skin. His hand trailed down the side of her face tenderly, and then a finger traced over her pink lips. He leaned in close to her, gazing at the lips he longed to taste. She closed her eyes to revel in the intimate moment.  
  
A kiss...  

>
>> _Won't you stay  
With me  
Here in my heart.  
_
> 
> And an 'I love you'...  


**~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~**  


> Well I have no idea why I wrote what I did. I was in a romantic mood, especially when that song is playing. Anyway I'm actually satisfied with this work. Would you like to see more Aeris & Rufus?!!! Let me know, and I might just satisfy that need! I have a bunch of story ideas for those two--I just need time and to write it down!!!!!!  
  
Anyway, please review! It will be very appreciated!! Thank you! =^-^=  


   [1]: mailto:hineko@bellsouth.net



End file.
